


One Mistake

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assassin's Creed II, Beating, Breaking A Spirit, Chains, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Selling Ezio, Sex Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, Talks of prostitution, Templars, Torture, anal rape, destroying Ezio, hurt Ezio, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Assassinate Vieri de' Pazzi for killing his family. Ezio should have been more aware of his surroundings when going to assassinate Vieri. Simple. Yet his senses were not as trained, and he had no idea that there was a guard lurking behind him. Now Ezio has become Vieri de' Pazzi's prisoner, and Vieri has many plans on what to do to Ezio. Ezio is about to find out what happens when something so simple can go so wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking this from the start of Assassin's Creed II. My brother actually gave me the idea. As it says, one mistake was all it took. Ezio is still learning about being an assassin, and his senses aren't as skilled as those who have come before him and all it takes is one mistake to turn his entire world upside down.

Ezio’s part was simple, assassinate Viere de Pazzi. It shouldn’t be that hard, but he was just learning he was an assassin. His Uncle Mario was distracting most of Vieri’s men, and Ezio had to kill Vieri. _Simple._ Ezio thought. He took out the guards that were protecting Vieri and then he was facing his enemy. “I’m going to kill you for killing my family!” Ezio shouted. He flicked his wrist so that the hidden blade sprang free. Ezio watched as Vieri raised his blade, and both men were ready for their final duel. One way or another, one of them was going to die, and Ezio was going to make sure it was Vieri that died. He should’ve made sure that there were no more guards around, but he had only learned of his heritage and his senses were not as advanced. Ezio prepared to make his killing blow, he was not aware of his surroundings, therefore he did not hear the guard that approached him from behind. The next thing that Ezio was aware of was that his world went black, and his future unknown.

            The guard raised his blade to end the young assassin’s life. “Wait!” Vieri cried. He walked to where Ezio’s unconscious body was and looked over the young assassin. This was his chance to make Ezio Auditore suffer. “I think I will keep him as a pet.” He bent down and removed the hood covering Ezio’s face. Vieri had to admit that Ezio was a good looking man, despite the scar over his lip. Yes, he would have tremendous fun with the young assassin. The sound of swords clashing below and the yells of retreat from the assassin’s made Vieri smile. They would be retreating, but they would be missing one person. “Maybe we can use him to keep his pesky uncle at bay, or lure him into a trap to kill him. The bastardo deserves death though.”

            “What about the Spainard and your father?” the guard asked. “They said to kill the Auditore’s, even this one.”

            “When has a Templar ever owned an assassin as a pet?” Vieri de Pazzi asked. “Never. This is our chance to own an assassin, to learn of their secrets. I will break the assassin and then rebuild him to work for the Templar’s.” Vieri smiled at the idea. He had always secretly admired Ezio Auditore, and now here was his chance to own his rival. Vieri was not going to let this slip through his fingers. He looked up as two more guards came forward, and waited for Vieri to instruct them. “He is mine now.” Vieri pointed to Ezio’s unconscious body. “Bring him with us, and lock him in the dungeon.” Vieri turned and started to walk away, listening as the guard’s picked Ezio’s body and began dragging him along. “What of his bastardo uncle?”

            “The rest of the assassin’s retreated.” One of the guards spoke. “Will the Spainard and your father send reinforcements to refortify Tuscany?”

             Vieri had to think for a moment as they started to descend down the stairs from the tower. “Once I explain to both of them the situation, and how close Mario Auditore came to taking Tuscany, I believe they will.” Vieri stopped mid step and turned around to studied Ezio for a moment. “Let’s keep my new friend here a secret. I will inform the Grand Master when the time is right. Now hurry up and lock him in the dungeon. Strip him out of all that assassin gear. May the Father of Understanding guide us.” He listened as the guards repeated what he just said. Vieri was anxious to get started, for he couldn’t wait to get his revenge against Ezio Auditore. All the times Ezio humiliated him, and all the fights, well now Vieri had the upper hand aand he wasn’t going to let Ezio go. Vieri was going to make Ezio suffer, make him scream, make him beg like a dog, all of it was there for Vieri. He could not recall a single time when the Templar’s had control of an assassin, nor could he recall when the Templar’s could use an assassin to do their will. The time had come for revenge, and Vieri would be damned if anyone stopped he, for he only hoped that his father and the Grand Master understood why he was doing everything. Pretty soon an assassin, who swore to destroy the Templar’s would be working for the Templar’s taking down his brotherhood, starting with his uncle. Vieri thought of all the different things he would make Ezio do once he was properly trained.

            _Drip, drip, drip._ What could be making that sound? Ezio groaned as he tried to remember what had happened. It was supposed to be simple, just kill Vieri and everything would be okay. Yet something was wrong, something didn’t make sense. His head was pounding, it wasn’t pounding before he faced Vieri, and why did he feel cool stone against his back? _Drip, drip, drip._ There it was again, the dripping sound. Ezio started to turn his head to see if he could make out where the sound was coming from, and it was only then that he realized what was wrong. He was in a dungeon, and he tried to move his arms to rub his eyes to get a better view of what was going on. Everything in his body froze when he heard the sound of rattling going on, and that’s when his senses started to kick in. He realized that his arms were above his head, and that they were chained. “What the hell?” Ezio spoke out loud. He couldn’t remember how he got here, nor could he remember why his head was pounding. _It was supposed to be simple, kill Vieri._ Ezio thought as he tried to pull his arms down from the restraints. He realized also that he was naked from the waist up. It didn’t make sense, not at all. His role in the attack on Tuscany was simple, to kill Vieri de Pazzi. So where did it go wrong? Ezio was wishing his head would stop spinning, that the pounding he was feeling would go away, and where the drip was coming from. Ezio looked around and did his best to finally realize that he was in a dungeon. _Click, click, click._ Ezio turned his head to the right, causing his head to spin more, but it confirmed that someone was walking towards him. He could see their shadows approaching him in the firelight, and he was ready to face his captor’s head on. Ezio could not believe who it was that had taken him prisoner, none other than his rival Vieri de Pazzi. “Pezzo di merda!” Ezio yelled as he watched Vieri approach him. He felt a rush of adrenaline run through him and knew he had to fight. “I will kill you!” Ezio pulled at the restraints holding his wrists and was ready to fight.

            Vieri watched as Ezio struggled against the restraints that held his arms. He loved the way the assassin looked, barely marked, only learning of his heritage. Vieri had to laugh, watching Ezio and his struggle. “Well, well I finally have you, you bastardo.” He walked in front of Ezio and stopped. “So foolish of your uncle to send you into the field without proper training. I loved watching your family hang from the noose, but yet I am glad that you escaped. You always did have more spirit than the rest of the Auditore’s did.”

            “Pezzo di merda!” Ezio shouted. It was the only insult that was ticking out in his head, for it was still spinning, still trying to recover from whatever put him in this predicament in the first place. “You will die! My uncle and the rest of the assassin’s will come for me!” Ezio just stared at Vieri, and tried to move away when Vieri reached out to touch him. He did not want the little maggot to touch him.

            Vieri chuckled when he watched Ezio try to pull away, but he had nowhere to go. Vieri had to feel the assassin’s skin under his touch. The warmth radiating off of Ezio felt nice under Vieri’s cool hand as he stroked his face, feeling the stubble of his facial hair and moving his finger’s over the scar on Ezio’s lip. Vieri quickly pulled his hand back when Ezio tried to bite him. “Very wild indeed. You are probably the best Auditore for what I have planned. Well you are the only one left really, since your family was hanged.”

            Ezio felt a fire burn in him as he tried to lash out against Vieri, but he couldn’t. The restraints kept him where he stood. He felt his blood boiling, listening to Vieri de Pazzi insulting his family. “You and your allies are the reason why they are dead! Pezzo de merda! I will get you! You are dead!”

            “I will do you this service and let you rest.” Vieri spoke as he began to turn away from Ezio. “Think about your fate now assassin. You belong to me. Tomorrow we start your training Ezio.” Vieri walked away, leaving Ezio struggling with what Vieri just told him.

            Ezio struggled against the chains, listening to Vieri walk away. He wanted to kill his old rival, wanted to destroy him, but right now he wasn’t able to. Ezio could only think about what Vieri told him, and try to figure out what he meant by training. The adrenaline rush Ezio felt was wearing off, and his body felt weak, and he let exhausting take him.


End file.
